A Place for My Head
by NoirWings
Summary: For two years, Jack has used Daniel. Daniel has had enough. Character death. BEING REVISED!


**A Place for My Head**

Daniel stood on the balcony with a cup of coffee. His thoughts were on Jack.

For two years the two of them had had a relationship, well, sort of. Technically, they were just fuck-buddies.

Daniel was sick of it.

------------

A knock on the door jerked Daniel out of his thoughts, and knowing who it was, he sighed before going to answer it.

Sure enough, it was Jack. And he had a familiar look on his face.

"Not tonight, Jack, I'm not feeling too good." Daniel said tiredly.

"Aww, c'mon Daniel, it'll help." Jack walked in brazenly.

"No, Jack. Get out." Daniel spoke in a steady voice, holding the door open, motioning for Jack to leave. With a scowl, and a grunt of displeasure, Jack admitted defeat by leaving.

----------------------

As soon as Jack was gone, Daniel went into his study. He turned on his computer and started typing.

It was late in the night when Daniel's fingers stopped moving over the keyboard. The glow of the computer screen was all that lit up his apartment, and it gave his red, tear-streaked face an ethereal glow.

Sighing, he pressed print and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. He had typed up his resignation, a letter to Sam, one to Teal'c and finally, one to Jack.

He was leaving the SGC, where he would go; he really had no idea, as clichéd as it was. But this was his only chance to even hope of starting over. Jack had almost ruined him, but he couldn't own him completely, and now, Daniel had the upper hand.

He was what Jack wanted.

There was only one way to get back at Jack for all the shit he had put Daniel through,

And that was by taking away what Jack wanted.

--------------------

The first thing General Hammond saw when he checked his inbox in the morning was Doctor Daniel Jackson's letter of resignation. He had no choice but to process it, as Daniel was a civilian, and as much as he would miss Daniel, he understood Daniel's reasoning in the letter.

---------------------

At noon on July 7th, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c received letters from Doctor Daniel Jackson.

----------------------

But it was at seven o'clock on July 7th that Colonel Jack O'Neill received his at his home.

As soon as he read it, he broke down at cried.

-----------------------------

At 12:01 AM on July 8th, Doctor Daniel Jackson sat down on his couch with a cup of coffee.

----------------------------

And at 12:12 AM on July 8th, Colonel Jack O'Neill burst into Daniel's apartment, ready to admit that he did in fact love Daniel.

What he found was Daniel Jackson, lying prone on the couch, coffee cup in hand.

He was dead.

-----------------------------

Daniel's Letter to Jack

-----------------------------

_I watch how the_

_Moon sits in the sky_

_In the dark night_

_Shining with the light from the sun_

_The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming_

_The moon's gonna owe it one_

_It makes me think of how you act to me_

_You do favors_

_And then rapidly_

_You just turn away_

_And start asking me _

_About things that you want back from me_

_I'm sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place_

_To feed your greed _

_While I find a place to rest_

_I want to be in another place_

_I hate when you say you don't understand_

_You'll see its not meant to be_

_I want to be in the energy_

_Not with the enemy_

_A place for my head_

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you_

_And step on people like you do _

_And run away the people I thought I knew_

_I remember back then_

_Who you were_

_You used to be calm_

_Used to be strong_

_Used to be generous_

_But you should've known_

_That you'd_

_Wear out your welcome_

_Now you see_

_How quiet it is _

_All alone_

_I'm so_

_Sick of the tension_

_Sick of the hunger_

_Sick of you acting like I owe you this_

_Find another place_

_To feed your geed_

_While_

_I find a place to rest my head_

_You try to take the best of me_

_Go away_

_I love you Jack, but you will never feel the same, and I'm sick of waiting around. I'm going to find a place to rest my head, Jack._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Jackson_

-----------------------------

The End


End file.
